


my heart's key, unlock it

by haeyoungs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, I Made Myself Cry, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, a bit too canon, forgive me for this cheesy shit, lapslock, not explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs
Summary: at a photoshoot, the director wants wonwoo to backhug soonyoung tight. they complied. after all its just work, even though they MIGHT be crushing on each other a teeny bit. what soonyoung doesnt expect is his growing confusion and weird feelings that comes after the photoshoot ends.alternative summary: they're too dumb to realize that they're in love with each other
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	my heart's key, unlock it

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fanfic (please be kind with comments & criticism!) and it's hella cheesy, i'm a hopeless romantic. anyway this is unbeta'd, forgive me for any grammatical errors! inspired by [caratland photoshoot soonwoo](https://twitter.com/soonwoo_archive/status/1298443669817692161?s=20) and weverse contents  
> the title is wonwoo's line in let me hear you say - svt :D

soonyoung is one of the most active seventeen members on weverse and twitter. he often goes on socials to post anything that he likes, from his tiger pose selfie, mirror selfie, to his lunch or dinner. people says that he over shares, but it's entertaining for him. he also likes to interact with his fans, by simply replying "hahaha" to posts related to him.

so, it should not be a surprise when he knows very well about the shipping culture that goes on in the carat fandom.

he read about shipping before. people loves to couple up him and jihoon, for instance. sometimes, all the shipping gets a bit too weird and creepy, but he is used to it to the point that he is not bothered at all. the shipping contents sometimes makes him laugh. because he knows for sure that they are not falling in love with each other.

they are just best friends.

or that's just what soonyoung would like himself to think.

well, soonyoung sometimes gets attracted to hot boys. he's really head over heels with lee taemin, especially when he dances. however, his relationship has been strictly with girls. his last relationship ended horribly when his ex girlfriend cheated on him with his middle school friend. now, he proclaims himself as a romance hater.

does soonyoung get attracted to his hot group members? hell no. well, maybe, sometimes, but soonyoung does not want to think too much about it. just let it be his little secret.

_

today is caratland photoshoot day. all the members just had their make up and hair done, the reason why they've been up since early morning. now, they're just waiting for their shoots turn. some members are trying to catch sleep on couches, but soonyoung is not one of them. instead, he's busy scrolling through seventeen's socials to see what's carats been up to.

"you look good with your headband."

soonyoung looks up from his phone to see the owner of the voice that _sometimes_ make him a bit hot and bothered, jeon wonwoo.

"ha. here, sit." soonyoung points his fingers to the vacant space beside him.

"is it a new game?" wonwoo glances curiously at soonyoung's phone screen, while getting himself comfortable on the couch.

soonyoung looks up from his screen, "no. i'm just on twitter." 

"oh i haven't been there much lately. anything interesting?" wonwoo asks.

"nothing." soonyoung shakes his head, "oh, there is something. here, look.

wonwoo looks at what soonyoung is currently showing to him, and gasps. "soonwoo? soonyoung and… wonwoo? you and me?"

soonyoung nods. he has read that many fans like soonwoo contents. they like how cute their friendship is. soonyoung wholeheartedly agrees, he also loves his friendship with wonwoo so much. the thought that people actually couples up him and wonwoo makes him happy. no, soonyoung does not like wonwoo in any kind of way.

"that's new." wonwoo takes soonyoung's phone and scrolls down. wonwoo is so focused on whatever he's reading on soonyoung's phone, and the face he makes when he's serious is just too cute.

"what are you doing with my phone?" soonyoung asks, sulking.

"soon. we should take more pictures." wonwoo says, looking straight at the other man's eyes, "i just realized we rarely take selfies, huh?"

soonyoung furrows his brow, "why?"

"man, they love us. they love soonwoo contents." wonwoo says excitedly before noticing the weird look on soonyoung's face, "you don't want? that's okay, soonyoung."

soonyoung shakes his head, "sure, why not?"

"it's with you, after all. my best friend." wonwoo says, smiling. 

soonyoung hates wonwoo's smile and the eye wrinkle that appears when he smile because it's so cute and he feels like punching himself. anyway, best friend. sure, they are.

_

wonwoo just finished his solo shoot. he's just sipping on his iced tea while looking at the other member's shoots. he looked at his photoshoot outtakes earlier and he is confident to say he looks great. his weight gain is showing good result, he looks glowing and healthier. he's also much more happier and confident now.

"hoshi and wonwoo, please be on stand by!"

the director's shout brings him back to reality. _hoshi and wonwoo?_ he's a bit confused nonetheless he still drags himself to the source of that annoyingly loud voice.

soonyoung is already there. he looks tired, and wonwoo does not like it. he hates seeing the smaller guy tired. 

"you two are up for the next shoots. please do cute poses, just like them." the director points his fingers to mingyu putting blue cones on minghao's shoulders while making cutesy face.

wonwoo and soonyoung immediately turns to look at each other, with obviously surprised and confused look.

"what should we do?" wonwoo asks the director.

"um." the director furrows his eyebrow, "anything cute. piggyback?"

the thought of piggybacking soonyoung is great for wonwoo. he likes it so much. but, will soonyoung like it? does he want to do it with him? will wonwoo not lose his sanity if he piggybacks soonyoung?

"no no no." wonwoo denies the director's request while glancing at soonyoung beside him, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"how about backhug?" the director asks.

wonwoo is about to deny this director's ridiculous request, but soonyoung is quicker, "sounds good" soonyoung pauses, "backhug, i mean."

wonwoo glances annoyedly at soonyoung and the shorter man just laughs.

"okay, backhug then. please wait here until i call you again!" the director leaves soonyoung and wonwoo alone.

the thought of backhugging soonyoung is making wonwoo wants to curl up and hide. but, it's also so ridiculous. "the hell, soonyoung. backhug?" wonwoo asks, trying to make a serious face before he bursts into laugh. "ridiculous."

"backhug is so much better than piggyback, and before that director is gonna make other ridiculous request, i had to do it." soonyoung laughs along with him.

"why us?" wonwoo asks absentmindedly.

"huh?" soonyoung asks.

"soonwoo. why they are pairing up soonwoo?" wonwoo asks.

"we're cute, babe." soonyoung flirts and it's affecting wonwoo terribly, "try hugging me."

wonwoo rolled his eyes and took deep breath. he puts his arms awkwardly around soonyoung's body and rests his hands on soonyoung's chest. with their bodies against each other, wonwoo could feel soonyoung's warmth, and soonyoung's unnecessarily buff body. _think positive thoughts,_ wonwoo thinks to himself.

"can't stop hugging me?" soonyoung turns his face to wonwoo, smirking.

it snapped him out of his thoughts and wonwoo immediately releases the other man from his embrace. 

_fuck. this is not gonna be easy,_ wonwoo thinks.  
  


__

soonyoung and wonwoo's names are finally called out. the shoots are doing well just like how they practiced before. their pose is a bit awkward, but they are giving their best smiles to camera despite the blinding lights.

"hoshi!" the director shouts, "can you put your hands on wonwoo's hands?"

soonyoung holds wonwoo's hands tightly. he could feel wonwoo's smooth hands, recently waxed. the proximity of them right now is making soonyoung feel things on his back side. and wonwoo hugging him a bit too tight does not help.

"cool! smile more! okay, good job!" 

the shoots ended. wonwoo pulls him arms away from soonyoung. after the shoots, soonyoung rushes to the bathroom to washes his face and washes any weird thoughts he has because of the backhug away.

 _shit, soonyoung. he's your bestfriend for god's sake._ soonyoung thinks to himself. he walks out from the bathroom and guess who he met? jeon wonwoo. he is a bit mortified and tries his best to collect himself.

"why are you so wet?" wonwoo asks.

"i felt tired so i washed my face." soonyoung lies smoothly.

"do you want some iced tea?" wonwoo smiles, "could help you freshen up."

soonyoung nods.

_

jeon wonwoo hates that director so much.

he still lingers over that backhug after the photoshoot. it's weird, because soonyoung is definitely his bestfriend. they've been bestfriends since the day they met at pledis headquarters. as same aged friend, they connect with each other easily. wonwoo appreciates soonyoung so much, his kindness, his insane talent, his cute laugh, his adorable humor, and even his weird tiger agenda. sometimes it's a pain for wonwoo to see soonyoung with his tiger pose or growling. nonetheless, he's a precious best friend that wonwoo doesn't want to lose. soonyoung is someone wonwoo wants to become best friends with until their hairs turn gray.

however, things are not always smooth in life.

he might have weird feelings towards his own best friend and it's freaking himself out.

_

days passed after that photoshoot, and now it's time for online fansign. they're gathered at a building surrounded by lush gardens and cute playground. soonyoung can't help but playing around in the playground and looking at the greens. he snaps some picture on his phone, before entering the building.

"soonyoung!"

a voice calls him out as he enters the building. without seeing the person, soonyoung recognizes the voice. wonwoo. he picks up his pace and begins to walk faster to wonwoo.

"we should take some selfies!" wonwoo says excitedly.

 _he looks so cute._ a wild thought appears on soonyoung's mind and he quickly tries to bury it.

"for contents?" soonyoung asks.

"for memories." wonwoo smiles, "and yes, for contents. carats would love it."

wonwoo takes out his phone and opens his camera app, "smile, soonyoung!"

soonyoung does his signature tiger pose, but before he could smile, wonwoo already snaps the picture.

"delete it! hey" soonyoung nags, scrambling to reach wonwoo's phone.

"take it." wonwoo swiftly dodges soonyoung's attack and raises his arms far up in the air, so soonyoung cannot reach it, "if you can."

"i am ugly there." soonyoung pouts.

click. wonwoo posted the photo on weverse, "posted it!"

soonyoung pouts.

"we're cute in the picture, babe." wonwoo says, "and you're too cute."

soonyoung freaks out internally, and tries to collect himself fast. "wonwoo, let's take another picture. i should look good there because you're damn right, i'm not ugly."

wonwoo complies and they snap another selfie.

soonyoung checks the photo out, "oh god, i look so damn good. i am posting this photo!"

while soonyoung is busy uploading the photo to himself, wonwoo says something quietly and expects soonyoung not to be able to hear it, "you always do."

wonwoo does not know that apparently soonyoung has a great hearing. wonwoo also does not know that soonyoung is dying inside when he hears it.

_

soonyoung is so fucked up.

he lies there on his bed, looking up to the ceiling. he's so confused about what's he feeling right now. he is not able to stop thinking about wonwoo at all. he also starts to become hyperaware of everything that wonwoo does. he's used to wonwoo being wonwoo, for example, randomly holding his hands, or, patting soonyoung on his back, or, staring at him to make soonyoung annoyed, or, flirting with him. wonwoo has always been like that, but now, soonyoung does not know how to deal with it. 

when he sees wonwoo smiling brightly, he feels like kicking himself because he cannot handle the cuteness. when he sees wonwoo tired after practice, he feels like hugging the other man because he cannot stand seeing it. when he sees wonwoo shirtless after taking a bath, his mind goes to dangerous places.

soonyoung decides to text wonwoo to stop his weird thoughts.

soonyoung: hello

soonyoung: wyd

soonyoung nervously waits for a response. a notification appears!

wonwoo: minimarket

wonwoo: why? do u need something?

soonyoung: i need snack

soonyoung: buy me my fav snack

wonwoo: you need me?

wonwoo: i'm your favorite snack

soonyoung can't believe what he sees. _yes, you are_ , he types, before erasing again because it's so embarrassing.

soonyoung: the hell

soonyoung: just buy me my snacks and come home fast

wonwoo: someone misses me huh?

wonwoo: okay, you owe me

soonyoung does not reply to wonwoo's text. he decides to watch choreography video on youtube for inspirations. but, wonwoo won't stop living in his mind.

"soonyoung!" wonwoo opens his door and runs excitedly towards his best while holding two bags. he sits down on soonyoung's bed. "here's your snacks."

soonyoung gets up to see his favorite snack, and he's disappointed that wonwoo buys his own favorite snack instead of his.

"why do you buy me this?" soonyoung asks.

"i am buying my favorite person my favorite snack." wonwoo flirts.

"shut up before i kill you with this pillow." soonyoung makes a hitting gesture with his tiger plushie towards wonwoo.

the room falls into silence. soonyoung hates silence, so he decides to break it.

"hey, let me tell you my story." 

wonwoo, busy chewing on his snack, looks towards soonyoung, "go on."

"i have a problem." soonyoung pauses, "a romance problem."

soonyoung cannot read wonwoo's expression. fuck, he feels so stupid and there is no turning back.

"tell me anything. i'm all ears." wonwoo says softly, positioning himself so he's sitting across soonyoung.

"i might be in love with my best friend." soonyoung says, "or not."

"you have a friend?" wonwoo says mockingly.

soonyoung feels like punching the other man. how dare he makes a joke in this moment?

"i do, shut up." soonyoung hesitates, "this friend is really nice to me. we have been friends for such a long time. i love everything about my friend. my friend is really nice, kind, talented, lovely, humorous. i feel like i can talk about anything with him."

something changes in wonwoo's face, but soonyoung doesn't notice.

"and…" soonyoung freaks out, "and i think i love my friend? i mean sure i love him as a best friend, but i think i might like him more than just a friend. but i know for sure i can't love him."

at this point, soonyoung might as well dig his own grave.

wonwoo asks, "why can't you love him? is it because this friend is a he?"

soonyoung shakes his head, "no. i just don't want to lose him as a friend. when we become exes, we would surely hate each other, and we're no longer best friend. and i would hate it so much."

"why do you talk about the ending when it does not even begin yet?" wonwoo asks.

"wonwoo, you know my past relationship sucked." soonyoung says, "i'm kind of traumatized."

"you can love someone without committing in a relationship, soonyoung." wonwoo says.

"fuck." soonyoung gives up, "forget about everything i told you. this conversation never happens." 

soonyoung wraps himself with his blanket, and curses himself under his breath. why is he so stupid. he needs restart button terribly.

"soonyoung, talk to me? don't do this." wonwoo tries his best to pull soonyoung's blanket away.

soonyoung, with all his might and strength, also pulls the blanket closer to himself so wonwoo cannot pull it away.

"soonyoung, what if i told you i also have feelings for my friend?"

soonyoung cannot believe what he just heard. wonwoo likes his friend? well, that friend surely cannot be him. fuck. soonyoung just ruined everything. he could hear the sound of his heart breaking. he would see wonwoo with another guy. he hates himself. he should not start this conversation, at all.

"soonyoung?" wonwoo pleads, "have fun under the blanket. i give up. just listen to my story, will you?"

wonwoo doesn't see it, but soonyoung nods aggresively under his blanket. soonyoung becomes more and more restless, but he's carefully listening to this soothing deep voice that he adores so much.

"actually, i like my friend so much, soonyoung." wonwoo says, "it's been going on for a while, but lately the feeling is becoming more intense. i can't stop thinking about him. i feel like i want to kiss him all the time."

 _him._ soonyoung is surprised. wonwoo… likes a man? a man that is not kwon soonyoung. a man that wonwoo desperately wants to kiss. soonyoung is really dying inside. he desperately wants to know this lucky guy, but he's not ready for the biggest heartbreak of his life. romance is definitely for not soonyoung.

"i really want to tell him that i like him, but he does not like me. he likes someone else." wonwoo's voice sounds so raw.

 _wonwoo likes someone but he doesn't like wonwoo back? stupid guy._ soonyoung thinks to himself. soonyoung would kill to be that guy. he's this desperate for jeon wonwoo. who's this guy? soonyoung tries to think up of wonwoo's friend that he knows. or, maybe, is it a seventeen member? kim mingyu? wen junhui? the thoughts in soonyoung's head becomes too messy, and it gets soonyoung out from his blanket cave. "you telling me the truth?" soonyoung asks. 

wonwoo just nods.

soonyoung is definitely heartbroken. his crush is in love with someone else who's not him. but, soonyoung can't help it, he's way too curious, so he softly asks the taller guy, "tell me more about it, please?" 

"i actually haven't gotten the chance to tell him. i'm too scared to tell him. i'm afraid to ruin our friendship." wonwoo pauses, it's obvious he's hesitating and soonyoung grows impatient, "but this guy told me that he likes someone else. it hurts but i just want to see him happy."

"tell me this stupid guy's name so i could talk some sense to this guy. he's so stupid. i feel like punching him. just kidd-"

wonwoo punched him softly on his face. soonyoung does not expect it at all. he was just joking to get wonwoo to tell him the lucky guy's name. the punch does not hurt, but it angers him, "the hell, wonwoo?!" soonyoung screams, "what's with the punch?" soonyoung's anger level hits the maximum now. he stands up from his bed, staring down at wonwoo.

wonwoo's shoulder creeps up to his ear, "punched him for you, so you do not need to punch yourself." 

_what._

_what._

_what the hell of nonsense did he just hear from wonwoo's mouth?_

soonyoung's ears grow redder, his heart is beating faster, "are you joking with me? it's the most unfunny joke i have heard." soonyoung's tone grows higher.

"i'm not joking. i like you, soonyoung, even though you like someone else." wonwoo says, looking away from soonyoung. he's trying his best to avoid eye contact with soonyoung, huh?

"no, it must be a joke." soonyoung pauses, "stop flirting with me, please!" his attempt to sound angered ends up sounding desperate instead.

wonwoo doesn't answer soonyoung. instead, he holds soonyoung's hands, and tries to intertwine their fingers. soonyoung brushed his hand.

"do you hate me that much?" wonwoo asks, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

soonyoung is beyond frustrated at this point. he tries his best to sound calm, "i never hate you, wonwoo." 

"i like you so much, why are you treating me like this, soonyoung? i mean, i'm okay if you don't like me back, i just want to tell you that someone out there is in love with you, and it's me. i know you like someone else, and it hurts me to imagine that you are going to grow old together with him. i'll always be your friend though, i'm always going to be here despite anything that's going to change between us. so please, soony-"

all those words that soonyoung just heard is making him go crazy. wonwoo is fucking in love with him. soonyoung is the lucky guy that wonwoo wants to kiss all the time. soonyoung is the guy who likes someone else. soonyoung laughs at the ridiculousness of this situation. his dopamine levels goes up high, and soonyoung doesn't know what the hell he is thinking about when he leans in and he decides to close the distance between them and kisses wonwoo softly. 

wonwoo kisses back. soonyoung loses his mind. this is something that he desperately wants from the start. to be able to kiss wonwoo's soft lips. soonyoung has kissed many other girls before, but kissing jeon wonwoo feels different. it's too damn good. it does not hurt that wonwoo is a good kisser. soonyoung pulls away, breathless, eyes fixating on wonwoo's eyes. "hi?" soonyoung laughs.

"sorry for punching you." wonwoo kisses soonyoung's cheek, repeatedly. soonyoung's heart just melts, he's barely functioning, "does it hurt?"

soonyoung shakes his head, "i love you, stupid. why are we so dumb?" soonyoung laughs, "fuck you."

wonwoo smirks, looking at soonyoung straight at his eyes, "fuck me, will you?"

soonyoung's legs become so weak and he falls down to the cold floor, "you do not need to ask", he's so embarrassed in front of his best friend. he looks up to wonwoo sitting on soonyoung's bed.

"wonwoo, i like you so much. fuck. i always think that you're so attractive, kind, nice, and funny. i never think that way towards other members, sure, they're kind, but i don't have any weird feelings towards them. when i see your lips, i resisted the urge to kiss it. when i hear your deep voice, it just makes me feel things. you know, when you backhugged me, i feel like dying inside. i wanna live forever in your embrace. i like you, jeon wonwoo." soonyoung takes wonwoo's hand and kisses it. he doesn't realize that he's crying. fuck. he's ugly crying and this is a very embarassing moment of kwon soonyoung's life. he tries to bury his face in his palms. 

"soonyoung?" wonwoo pats him on his shoulder, "hey? look at me, you little shit."

soonyoung still laughs even though his eyes is brimmed with tears, "fuck i like you so much. it's embarassing." soonyoung blushes.

wonwoo joins soonyoung on the floor, hugging him tightly, strong arms around soonyoung's smaller body, "live forever in my embrace, will you?"

soonyoung nods and just buries his head on wonwoo's chest. it's so comfortable and warm. it feels like home.

"i love you, soonyoung."

"i love you too."

_

epilogue:

"soonyoung, i bought you snack earlier. now, you owe me something." wonwoo smirks.

"how much is it?" soonyoung asks.

"just kiss me till i drop to pay it back." wonwoo says.

soonyoung makes sure he pays all his debts to wonwoo. game on.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, thx for reading till the end haha. if u have twt lets be mutuals @hochiwon


End file.
